


Soft Sex

by Jathis



Series: Dirty Fun With Boyfriends [59]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecearlos - Freeform, Dorks in Love, Humor, Multi, Plushies, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil has odd fetishes sometimes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt:
> 
> Person A is really good at strength-based carnival games. Person B is really good at precision-based games. Together they amass a terrifying number of prizes before being kicked out of the carnival.

He swung the hammer down onto the pad with all of his might, driving the weight all the way up to the bell at the very top and denting it on impact. Earl smiled as he set the hammer aside, pointing to the large stuffed teal and purple cat on display. Reluctantly the worker handed it over, muttering something under their breath before he turned and walked away.

Earl found Carlos over by the precision games where they had last placed their pile of prizes. They had only been at the carnival for an hour and already they had amassed a large pile of stuffed animals and little trinkets. Earl focused mostly on anything that relied on strength, tricking the vendors with his lean frame just before he broke their record or machines and claimed his prize. Carlos was very better with the games that relied on precision; rings on bottles, shooting the target, and even bouncing a ball into an impossibly small fish bowl.

Carlos smiled as he shot the target off of its perch, flashing his perfect teeth as he was given a large stuffed horse with a rainbow mane. He turned around and spotted Earl by their pile, waving at him as he walked over, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Hey!”

“I’m amazed you were able to convince him not to have the carnival chased out again,” Earl confessed.

“He was ready to when he realized he wouldn’t be able to go because of work,” Carlos confessed, “but I managed to convince him that he should let them stay and that we’d make it up to him later.”

Earl chuckled, leaning forward to lightly bump his forehead against Carlos’. “Very clever.”

“Well I  _am_  a scientist!” Carlos chirped. He perked up when he saw people approaching from over Earl’s shoulder and he blushed, pointing them out to the other. “I think we’re in trouble…”

“Hm?” Earl turned around, frowning as a furious looking man glared at them.

“You two need to get out of here!”

“But we haven’t even gotten any funnel cake yet!” Carlos protested.

“Buy the funnel cake and then get out.”

Carlos pouted but he rolled his eyes, looking over at Earl and shaking his head. “Well…at least we won a lot of toys before getting thrown out, eh?”

Earl smiled at him, nodding his head. “It’s fine,” he agreed.

The funnel cake was purchased and Earl quickly won a red wagon by breaking an arm wrestling machine in his victory. The prizes were piled into the wagon and they ate the funnel cake while walking home. Earl complimented Carlos on choosing the apple compote for a topping and they fed each other pieces of the funnel cake as they made a stop at Earl’s house first.

“Roger is out on a scouting trip,” Earl said, choosing a few of the stuffed animals and placing them on his son’s empty bed. “This will be a nice surprise when he comes back, hm?”

“He’ll love them,” Carlos agreed.

With the prizes chosen for Roger; the pair cleaned up and then headed back to Cecil and Carlos’ home. The stuffed animals were placed in a massive pile down in their playroom and the two cleaned up before getting undressed and patiently waiting for Cecil to get back from work.

* * *

“Station management is so..! Ugh!” Cecil grumbled, throwing down his fanny pack as he came inside. He frowned a little when he didn’t immediately spot anyone but he perked up when he saw that the door to the playroom was ajar. He walked over to investigate and he perked up as he stepped onto the top of the stairs. “Oh… _oh_ …”

“We’ve been waiting for you…”

“You both read my fetish book!” Cecil brightly chirped.

“Come down here, we’re lonely,” Carlos purred, leaning against Earl. The pair nuzzled each other as Cecil watched, blushing furiously as they started to kiss and moan loudly, grinding against each other on top of the plushies. He giggled loudly as he practically stumbled down the stairs, almost ripping off his clothes before joining the two.

He had to admit, being spit roasted on top of a stuffed giraffe was  _amazing_.


End file.
